


Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

by LadySalamander



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Cas is a cute little tease, Just a hint of Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalamander/pseuds/LadySalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's million degrees out, and Dean is bored and horny.</p><p>EDIT: The Salamander loves comments it needs to eat feedback for breakfaaaast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

It was August and it was Sunday; it was a hundred degrees in the shade and it was one of those rare times when you have nothing to do. The chores are done, you just ate lunch, the world is at your fingertips but you don't quite know what you want to do. You want something new to read but the library is closed, and none of the DVD's on your shelf are the right kind of movie for whiling away the afternoon. Dean toyed with the idea of changing the oil in his car, but it hadn't been very long and it would just be a waste. He could go the hardware store and look at new taps for the bathroom, but his last fix would hold out for a while yet, and besides, looking at such mundane things as taps made him feel old. And Cas would want to go with him, because it was Cas' hellbound duty to bring out all of Dean's sappy domestic instincts and would want a say in what Dean's bathroom looked like even though he was being stubborn about moving in. It could have something to do with the fact that on days like these Dean had a tendency to lay around in the house in nothing but a pair of old boxers, but fuck it, it was hot, and Dean had the right to almost naked in his own home if he damn well pleased. Too much of a temptation, that was Cas's problem.

And thinking about Cas ... got Dean thinking.

Well, thought Dean, looking down at himself, nothing to it but to do it, I guess. Lazy Sunday afternoons were the perfect time to masturbate. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, sunk back into the couch and pulled his dick from his underpants. His hand was hot, almost uncomfortably so, and Dean had a vague recollection of kinky sex on TV and ice cubes, but goddammit he was already on the couch with his penis out there was no way he was going to the kitchen for fucking ice. He closed his eyes and thought about New Years, huddled under the blankets with Cas during a cold snap, and just how good hot hands could be.

Dean was just about to ramp up the party, picturing Cas' hot hands on his dick and the sweet taste of eggnog and rum on his lips when someone opened the front door.  
Dean froze. There were two people who would just waltz into Dean's house without at least announcing themselves; Cas and his brother Sam. And seeing as Cas was away at a conference, it seemed Sam was about to walk in on Dean with his dick out and there was suddenly no way Dean was going to live this lazy Sunday afternoon down.

And yet...

“Surprise!” Cas called. “Um ... if you're home?”

Oh what a day. What a lovely day.

“In the living room babe,” Dean called. He heard the chink of bottles and the thump of Cas taking off his shoes.

“Turns out Sunday was all for the admin, so we finished early. I cleared my schedule for the weekend so I thought I would come by.”

Dean straightened a little and lay his head on the back of the couch, just the right angle for Cas to pad over and bring him a kiss. Dean opened his mouth into what was supposed to be a chaste hello, letting out a happy little moan. Cas grinned when they pulled apart.

“What are you up to?” His eyes flicked down over Dean's body and for the first time he caught that Dean had his dick in his hand.

“Couldn't wait a day?” Cas chided. Dean heard the clink of bottles again and Cas slid a hand over the top of the couch and down Dean's bare chest.

“Can you blame me?” Dean replied lamely, letting Cas slide his fingers over his erection, biting his lip and pushing up into it. Cas snagged Dean's mouth again, taking him and stroking loosely, lazily. Dean pushed again. He was feeling hot and sloppy and hedonistic; if Dean was going to sweat this much he might as well be doing something fun, but Cas was being a flat out tease.

Dean whined when Cas took his hand away.

“Where you going baby...”

“To put the beer away,” Cas replied. “Keep your hands at your sides.”

Mother. Fucking. Tease. Dean fidgeted on the couch while Cas put the beer in the fridge and his bag on the kitchen table. He shimmied out of his shirt on the way back into the living room and tossed that on the couch next to Dean.

“Good boy,” he quipped, upon seeing Dean's hands laying primly on the couch. He climbed on top of his boyfriend (slacks still on, mind you) and sat down.

“Mmm,” Cas sighed, stealing another kiss. “Its been a long couple of days.” He stretched, arching his back and grinding his pretty ass into Dean's lap. “Guy needs a little loving after a day like that.”

Dean replied with an affectionate nuzzle, which really wasn't him, but he liked to show Cas that yes, all his loving was really his. Cas rose to his knees so his belt was just in line with Dean's eyes. He looked at Dean expectantly.

“Can I move my hands?” Dean asked. Cas chuckled.

“As long as you don't just sit there and jerk yourself off.”

Dean made short work of getting Cas out of his pants, ripping out his belt with a satisfying swipe and pulling the dark slacks that were seriously way too fucking hot for this weather down to his boyfriend's thighs. He didn't even bother using his hands for anything else, just sucked Cas' cock into his mouth and swallowed him down. Cas was deliciously warm; he tasted like sweat and smelled like soap, heavy and alive on Dean's tongue. Dean ran his nails lightly down Cas' back, over his butt before he grabbed it and gave a happy squeeze. Cas gripped the back of the couch for support, running his other hand through Dean's hair even though it was sweaty and to be fair, kinda gross. He groaned Dean's name, pulling out and sliding back in, thrusting slowly into Dean's mouth as his dick grew hard.

“Fuck you mouth is the best,” said Cas, with the edge of a whine in his voice. Dean flattened his tongue and slid it along the underside of Cas' dick, flicking over the head and pulling off with a big wet slurp.

“Better than my ass?” he asked. “Better than my dick?” he licked a long stripe down his boyfriend's dick and ran a finger down the cleft of his ass, teasing at Cas' hole. Cas sat back down, grinding his now bare ass on Dean's dick.

“I think when you're on your back howling my name your ass beats your dick any day,” he purred. “But lately I've been feeling so empty without you, and I've just being dying for you to fill me up again.”

Dean snagged Cas' waist, pulling him in so he could kiss him long, and deep. Cas sunk into the embrace, letting Dean hold him, letting him be sappy with his dick waving free and his ass hanging out the back of his pants and Dean swallowing his tongue. The embrace was almost unbearable in the heat, but let their skin slide, let them share their sweat; they were already in this together. Dean pulled back, kissing the corner of Cas' mouth, his jaw, nibbling his ear.

“I won't ever let you feel lonely,” he whispered, “never again, as long as you have me. You and that disgustingly dirty mouth of yours.” He could feel Cas smile.

“I believe you.”

Dean gave Cas another squeeze. “I mean it. Now get out of these stupid fancy pants and join me in my bedroom.”

Cas grinned, rolling over on the couch so he could help Dean pull away his slacks. Dean lost his underpants by the time they were in the bedroom, balling them up and throwing them at the wastebasket before falling into bed. Cas fell on top of him and the game was back on in full force. Their bodies slid together warm and familiar, Cas' legs around Dean's hips, Dean's arm around his waist. They embraced for the sheer intimacy of skin on skin, cocks sliding together, unhurried, just lazy and hot. Dean rolled Cas onto his back, pinning his hands to the bed and latching onto the sensitive skin behind his ear. Finally Cas' breath hitched and he arched into Dean involuntarily, seeking raw friction. Dean kept him pinned, working his way down Cas' neck, over his collar bone. Cas whined and squirmed when Dean finally reached his nipples, ravaging them with his tongue, sucking and nipping, leaving Cas no recompense but to grind their bodies together, and that only made him worse.

“You know what I love?” said Dean, laying across Cas and reaching for the bedside table with his fingertips, “I love those sensitive nipples of yours. One of these days,” he concluded, sitting back with the lube, “I'm gonna see how far I can take you on those alone.”

Cas pouted and Dean grinned. Cas was saying, _don't torture me like this_ and Dean was saying, _you know you like it_. Which, Cas would readily admit to himself he did. The lubricant was warm and Dean's fingers slipped in easy. Cas' skin was already slippery with sweat and spit and pre-cum, what was a little more to help guide the way? Dean took his time, keeping Cas busy with his tongue and his teeth. Even with the windows open and the curtains drawn Dean's bedroom was still baking, but Cas didn't seem to mind. It was a day meant for being naked. Who the fuck needed clothes and decency when you could stretch yourself out like a cat and still feel wrapped in the embrace of the warm air. Cas felt luxurious even though he was a mess; fucking back onto Dean's fingers, spreading himself out to let the ecstasy crawl to the tips of his fingers and toes.

“How do you wanna do this?” Dean asked. Cas didn't feel like speaking, so he just rolled onto his side, grabbed his leg behind the knee and looked at Dean expectantly. He probably looked like some anime slut with one leg in the air, cock hard, ass agape, but he didn't care. What was there to care about? Just Dean, who's breath caught in his throat and whispered, “Yes please,” as he slid in behind his boyfriend, taking the time to cradle him in a kiss. Cas was wet, relaxed, and relished the ease with which Dean slid inside him. It was hard to hold this position for any real length of time, but it meant Cas could feel everything, and that's what he was after. Every inch of Dean's cock filling him up, slowly, again and again. He threw his head back against Dean's shoulder, panting with the heat and the pleasure. Cas felt like an exhibitionist, and wonderfully lewd.

“Fucking love your cock Dean,” he gasped.

“Yeah?” said Dean, “More than my mouth?”

“More than your mouth.”

“More than my ass?”

Cas grinned, “I dunno, your ass is pretty great.” Dean replied with a hard, sharp thrust, punching a cry of pleasure from Cas' throat.

“Gotcha,” Dean chuckled. He did it again and Cas couldn't help the noises he made. Dean fucked him like that, pulling out slow then snapping his hips back in.

“Bastard,” Cas whined. He squirmed, pushing back, but it was hard. On his side it was hard to fuck back, putting Cas' pleasure solely in Dean's hands. “Come on,” he begged, “make me feel it.”

“I should be filming this,” Dean replied. “I bet you look great -” he snapped his hips forward and Cas shuddered, “- with your leg up in the air like that. Filming it so I can see your face every time.”

“Yeah, well, I'm no porn star.”

“Yes you are.”

“My leg is beginning to cramp.”

“Aww,” Dean whined, even as he let Cas go. Cas stretched out his leg, cracked his knee, then rolled over so he could snag Dean's mouth.

“C'mere,” he instructed, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean came willingly, sliding in between Cas' legs. He slipped back in easily and gave Cas what he wanted. Cas groaned, hooking his feet behind Dean's back. They were both a mess of sweat and lubricant, two sticky bodies in heat. Cas arched his back and cried,

“There! Dean! There, you have it you have it you have it!” He groaned wantonly, and Dean took the signal to take Cas' cock in his hand, and why was it always so much better whenever someone else did it? Cas' orgasm crept, building a little with each of Dean's thrusts, pooling at the point of contact between their bodies where Dean was filling him up until it was too much for his body to handle and he broke, spilling on Dean, on himself. Dean only had time to say, “Oh fuck, Cas,” before he too was gone. He groaned into Cas' neck, rolling over and falling apart on the bed. It was too hot to even think of cuddling, but Cas edged closer to Dean anyway.

“One sec,” Dean groaned. He pulled himself from the bed, stumbled to the bathroom and retrieved a cold, wet washcloth.

“Feels good,” Cas purred,letting Dean wipe them clean. Dean kissed him on the forehead before taking the cloth back to the washroom. He returned with two more washcloths, clean and cool, tossing one to Cas and draping the other across his neck before flopping back onto the bed. Cas scooted closer again, and this time he twined their fingers together. Cas was watching Dean and smiling. He looked content just to lie there, to while away the afternoon naked in the heat. Dean squeezed his hand.

“You look happy.”

“I am.”

“You said earlier that you felt ... you don't feel lonely, do you?” Dean asked.

“Oh,” said Cas, “no, not at all.” He pressed their arms together, giving into the need for skin contact. “I just ... I woke up yesterday morning, and I missed you, and I thought,” he squeezed Dean's hand, seeking comfort, and Dean squeezed back once more, “I thought, I would rather wake up next to you then wake up in my own house. I was scared. You know I don't ... let people in easy.”

Dean nodded. He had always known Cas was the kind of guy who liked his space. Distance was not always the necessity, but solitude. A place to call his own, that belonged to him. Cas continued.

“But then I thought, why can't I have both?”

Ah, so that was the reason. Cas was plenty ready to be close to Dean, but what he was really waiting for was the nerve to ask Dean to be close to him, to welcome into his space.

“I like your house,” said Dean. “You worked hard on that garden. And it smells like you.”

Cas grinned, “So you don't ... you don't mind?”

Dean kissed him, “As long as I can wear my boxers around in the summer time.”

Cas sighed, but it was a happy sigh, “But it can be such a distraction, you know?”


End file.
